Thrusting
by LadyEmrys15
Summary: As long as Arthur doesn t thrust, he figures it would be acceptable if he were to enter his maidservant. One-Shot, KKM Fill, Girl!Merlin, Dub-Con.


**Author: LadyEmrys15**

**Rating: Mature**

**Warnings: Dub-Con, Girl!Merlin, Voyeur, SoloF.**

**Summary: As long as Arthur doesn`t thrust, he believes it would be social acceptable if he were to put his cock inside his maidservant Merlin**

* * *

><p>The first time Arthur had thought of Merlin in <em>that <em>way, it rather came as a shock to say the least. The girl had to be the least feminine creature Arthur had ever had the misfortune to meet. She wore breeches for the love of Camelot! And that's not to mention the tattered neckerchief she`d wear wrapped around her head. Add in her decidedly unruly attitude, and her lack of a subservient nature, and voila! She walks, talks, and dresses like a man.

At first, Arthur truly hadn't known what to think of her. And who could blame him when faced with such an odd girl. The entire situation was truly off setting – even more so when Merlin suddenly became his new servant. The prince had decided to get rid of her from the get go. The girl was simply too confusing for him. She didn't bow or scamper in his presence. Nor did she blush and giggle as young maidens often did.

Instead, she glared at him. As if this was all his fault somehow!

Arthur didn't like feeling like he was being blamed for something – much less when he didn't even know what that _something_ was. Either way, he wasn't going to put up with an eccentric serving girl. As a result, Arthur set about tormenting the girl into quitting. Yet, somewhere along the way, her obnoxious personality had begun to grow on him. She was a refreshing change from the same old blubbering idiots he'd always dealt with before. To make a long story short, the two had become rather good friends in the end. So much so, that Arthur had decided to keep her – though Merlin's abilities as a maidservant never did improve all that much.

Yet, throughout all of this – and although Arthur was aware that Merlin was indeed a girl – it had never seemed to occur to him that there would be a female form hidden underneath Merlin's manly, and baggy clothes. Much less an attractive one. That all changed during a hunting trip they'd taken but a few months ago...

* * *

><p><em>Arthur was ecstatic. He had managed to convince his father to allow him a few days rest from the stresses of everyday life. Naturally, he used this opportunity to go on a solo hunting trip, dragging Merlin along with him. The days were unusually warm and humid for that time of the year. As a result, Arthur had decided to set up camp near a small spring where they could bathe and refresh themselves.<em>

_In a rare fit of feminine quality, Merlin got into the habit of bathing herself quite often during the day. Arthur had laughed and teased his maidservant, telling her that once a day should be quite enough – yet he'd nearly gotten his head bitten off in the process. She's stated quite simply that the warm temperatures were making her rather uncomfortable, and that she refused to look like a pig, much less smell like one._

_Needless to say, that had been the end of that argument._

_On the morn of the third day of their hunting trip, Arthur had grown quite annoyed with the arrangement. Merlin kept taking forever to bathe herself, and on that day, the prince had decided to do something about the situation._

_Merlin was sitting quietly when he came upon her, her naked form propped against a bolder. Her skin was glistening wet. Small rivulets of water ran down from her hair, and across her closed eye lids, and down to her parted lips – lips that were panting and moaning..._

_Arthur stood there stunned. It had never crossed his mind that he could be walking in on his maidservant whilst she was naked – much less enjoy the sight. Despite his more chivalrous nature, Arthur was unable to keep his eyes from straying downwards... Down to her heaving breasts, who remained mostly covered by Merlin's long black tresses. Down to her taunt stomach, and her slender thighs. And finally, down to the place where her thighs met - to where that warm slit crowned with a small thatch of hair lay hidden. That same slit that was currently spread wide open as Merlin worked three of her fingers inside of her tight cunt._

_Arthur's eyes widened as he watched Merlin's face flush from her exertions. This was wrong – he could not indulge himself in dalliances with his maid. It was a rule. And yet, he wasn't truly breaking the rules. After all, there couldn't be anything wrong with simply watching... or maybe even touching. Just as long as __**he **__didn't thrust into her._

_His conscious cleared, he began to advance towards her, fully intending on getting a better view of the show. Merlin, oblivious girl that she was, never even noticed his arrival –not even when he crouched down between her open legs, and watched her fondle herself from up close. She began panting in earnest now, and Arthur watched enthralled as she started thrusting her pussy onto her fingers excitedly. _

_Oddly enough, the prince found himself growing jealous of those prim little fingers fucking his maid's cunt. The feeling grew as he watched her folds puff up in pleasure, and her wetness leaking out of her in abundance. He wanted to do that... Of their own accord, his fingers found their way to her slit, and as Merlin's three fingers slid out, two of his slid in._

_Merlin squealed in surprise, and her eyes popped open. They widened greatly upon seeing the prince crouched between her spread legs, hungry eyes set upon her sex, his fingers working their way in and out of her. Instinctively, she attempted to close her legs, yet the prince wouldn't allow her to. She then tried to back away, though the pleasure in her neither regions was growing immensely, yet found herself trapped between Arthur and a bolder. Eyes wide, she stared at him as he smirked, and increased the tempo of his fingers. Before Merlin could truly comprehend what was happening, Arthur Pendragon, crowned prince of Camelot went down on her._

_The poor girl never even stood a chance..._

_Merlin gazed down at him as he eagerly ate her out, her hands grasping at his hair, and her lips begging him for more without her consent. She could feel him smirking against her cunt – the smug bastard. Yet, just as she was about to reach completion, he pulled back. To her embarrassment, Merlin whined at the loss of contact, her sensitive cunt weeping for the return of her prince's generous fingers. _

_Arthur's smirk widened even more as he watched the shivering mess he'd made out of his servant. Without ceremony, Arthur undid his breeches, and pulled out his rigid length. He intended on finishing himself off along with her. Merlin, however, had other ideas. _

_In a fit of pique, the girl had decided to return the favour to Arthur. Swiftly her lips descended upon his girth, her mouth suckling as much of him as she could. The prince watched amazed as her head began bobbing up and down his length. He groaned in pleasure at the feel of her mouth around him. Ever the voyeur, Arthur swept up Merlin's hair in his right hand so that he might watch her take him inside her pretty little mouth. _

_She gazed up at him, all doe eyed, and eager to please, and Arthur`s legs trembled at the sight. His hold on her hair tightened, as he forced her mouth to follow his cock as he reclined himself on the ground. Propped up on his arms, he looked down at her as she continued to suckle and moan around his girth._

_Though Arthur never did once thrust himself into his servant's mouth, he began to quite enjoy the treatment. Perhaps he should do this more often. By the eager manner in which Merlin was sucking him off, he doubted she'd mind it if asked her to get on her knees every so often. Arthur was startled out of his reverie when Merlin released him from her mouth with a loud pop. He was intent on complaining about it when Merlin surprised him. _

_She smiled up at him, and quickly crawled up his lap. Before he could say anything, the girl had mounted him, and Arthur was left to watch as his maid fucked herself onto his cock. He gasped, and groaned at the change of events, yet couldn`t bring himself to interject. After all, it`s not like he was thrusting into her. Merlin was the one who was impaling herself on him – __**she **__was the one doing all the thrusting, not him. _

_Arthur could not be held accountable._

_He watched in rapture as Merlin worked herself on him for all she was worth. She panted, and moaned, and even squealed upon occasion, if she managed to take his girth properly in order to hit her sweet spot. Arthur watched, and gritted his teeth against the pleasure, knowing full well he couldn`t do the one thing he wanted – thrust. And he would never be able to thrust inside of her unless she became his wife. Given their different class status, this would only come to pass if she came to be with child, and only if it was widely known. Although Uther thought very little of the peasant class, he would rather have a peasant queen, than bare the shame of letting his enemies know that there was a Pendragon bastard running around tainting his line._

_Arthur gazed thoughtfully at Merlin`s pussy as it rode his cock. If he was lucky, and he managed to fill her up just right, then maybe..._

_Merlin`s cunt clamped down on his length as she rode the waves of her completion. With a groan, Arthur followed her..._

* * *

><p>The rest, as so many people would say, was history.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you guys liked this little tidbit, although I`m not quite sure about posting this on . However, I`ve read alot fics on this site that were even more graphic than this, so I`m not going to sweat it.<strong>


End file.
